


Feeling a bit down

by manicmea



Series: Feeling [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s02e05 Need, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel needs a friend and Jack is there to support him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling a bit down

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt of writing since I left school in '97 hope you like it. This was also supposed to be a test run and to write just a small piece but it had other ideas.
> 
> Special thanks to Holdt and Pinkdiamonds who helped with all my mistakes with this story and all the useful tips. I also want to thank everyone at council of the plot bunny for pushing me in the right direction.
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions etc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.

Part 1 – Daniel’s POV

I wonder if Jack will ever trust me on his team I’m not used to being ordered about and refuse to follow some orders. Just like the other day when I saw a woman running through some trees, about to kill her self. What was I supposed to do - let her die?

“Hey Daniel you okay?” Speak of the devil.

I quickly wipe my face and I hope he doesn’t notice the tear tracks. I fold my arms but don’t turn from the window. I can feel the cold seeping into my bones as the rain splashes down outside the walls. I like the peace and quite up here in Minnesota there is something comforting in watching the trees be blown about, with the gusty wind knocking fallen leaves down into the water. I hope it warms up soon; I’m cold even with my favourite white wool jumper.

“I’m fine.” Lies always taste like ashes in my mouth, and I know the self-hugging thing is a dead giveaway, but I just can’t bring myself to say what I feel.

“No, you’re not.” He moves closer to me and puts his arms around my waist. His voice is closer than I expect – and I really ought to be used to the commando stealth by now, but somehow it’s always surprising. I don’t move. I love the feel of his warm body leaning close to me. I feel safe when Jack is this close to me. Never going to admit to it verbally but even so, he knows I like it.

“You want to tell me what’s bugging you?” Jack’s tone is gentle and caring and his hands tighten has I physically relax into his embrace.

I shake my head helplessly. I’m biting my lip, trying to stop my quivering. It’s all I can do to hold back the tears I know are coming. “I’m sorry for everything Jack.” Oh god. I know my voice is breaking but I can’t control it.

After saying those words I can’t hold in my misery any longer. I’m trying to stop, I really am - but I’m crying so hard, I can feel my cheeks getting hot. I hate crying. I HATE it. There are few things more humiliating than being a 6 foot 2 pile of blubbering mess. Sometimes I don’t even know why Jack bothers with me when all I do is screw up.

I can feel Jack moving around me and before I know it he’s in front of me, holding me while scorching tears ruin the front of his pale red shirt. Why do I keep on doing things my way and end up getting the team in some type of trouble?

I don’t often think of the consequences of my actions, when I try and help other people. I have a need to help - I can’t stand back and just watch. I have to protect those who can’t. That’s just wrong on so many levels

I know I should wait for Jack’s word, and not to get involved until he says so, but I just…React, on instinct alone I have this burning need to do what’s right to help, especially when I see someone in distress.

“Are you calming down now?” He slackens his hold on me and kisses me on the forehead. I look up and stare into his eyes and I can see the worry reflecting from them. I wipe my face again and look at the wet patch on his shirt. Aw crap why do I keep blubbering like a baby?

“Yeah, sorry about your shirt and the mission…” I look up again and kiss him which feels good. Jack reacts to my kiss so I start kissing him more I just love the warm moist taste of his mouth as I deepen the kiss. I suddenly get an awful image in my head and break off the kiss. I’m a little breathless I just hope Jack didn’t notice my reaction.

“Don’t worry about it. Just, next time I give you an order will you please follow it.”  
I just look at him with red rimmed eyes and nod. My throat is tight and dry, and I don’t think I could get the words out if I tried.

“Come on - let’s go sit down.” I still have his warm arm on my shoulder as we go and sit in front of the fire. I’ve never known anyone have such a comfy settee in a cabin before.

“Danny” Jack is very gentle with the way he talks to me as he reaches for and grabs my hand. He gives it a slight squeeze.

“Yes” I whispered back, looking down at our entwined fingers and I love the feel of Jack’s hand touching mine which keeps me grounded in the here and now and not on that planet.

“Are you still thinking of Shyla and what she did to you?”

I can’t look at him. I should try to talk. I will talk. I really don’t want to talk. I do it anyway, because this is Jack and this is me, and this is us. I can trust him with my nightmares. “Yes and the sarcophagus every time I close my eyes I think I’m back there again”.

“I can’t believe I let her do that to me while you were trapped down in the mine with Sam and Teal’c. Why is it always me that gets you and rest team into trouble?”

“She was playing with your mind so don’t start worrying about that. We got out and you’re still recovering from the ordeal…more so than the rest of us.”

“You still want me on your team? After all I screwed up the last mission?” I’m afraid of what his answer will be. After all, I didn’t follow any orders. Then to go get everyone captured and finally end up addicted to the sarcophagus…

“Look at me Danny.” I turn to look at him and dread what he’s about to say.

“You are a member of SG1 my team and you are most definitely irreplaceable. Don’t you ever even think for ONE second, I want you off the team? Daniel...without you we wouldn’t BE as good as we are. YOU are the one that keeps us grounded. YOU are the heart of the group. Since I’ve met you you’ve kept me honest. For crying out loud, baby - you made me a whole person again AND you saved my life! Don't think I'd ever forget it...I could never."

I’m speechless; never known Jack to be so good with words. “Thanks Jack. That means an awful lot especially coming from you.”

“Good, because I meant every single word I said.” I’m deeply moved and can’t believe how much Jack thinks of me.

“Well! That’s out in the open - you feeling better now?” He reaches out and squeezes my shoulder which I love and again, he knows it.

“Yes.” I look up and give him a small shy smile.

“Good, you want to go outside and go catch some huge big honkin’ smelly fish then?”

I couldn’t help but laugh when he got that big goofy grin on his face.  
“Sure - why not?” Even though I hate fishing but I could always take my journal out with me.

“Sweet.” He is very happy to finally go fishing.

I just stand there with my arms folded, watching him get all the equipment we’ll need. I grab my journal then pick up some of the gear and help take them outside. Jack’s following close behind me.


End file.
